When Life Gives You Lemons: One Shot
by OkaAyamo
Summary: It's summer and Kaijou basketball club regulars are out to get some girls. Everyone comes along, including their female manager who dresses up as a boy. A twist from a story in Replace. OC is the manager. KisexOC
1. A Group Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

_A/N: This is a one-shot from perhaps upcoming story. I made the story because I like Kise so much! If the response to this story is good, I may create the full-version one. The English translation of Replace was taken from __the internet. I alter it slightly to meet this story._

_I hope Kise is not too OOC. If he is, I'm sorry._

_Slight info about the OC:_

_Name: Shirogane Mutsuki (last, first)  
Appearance: Short platinum blonde hair with longer strands on the right side, green eyes, fair skin.  
__Bio: Half-British, half-Japanese. Kise's classmate in Kaijou. Know Momoi in Teikou as they were classmates. Likes to read a lot._

* * *

Summary: It's summer and Kaijou basketball club regulars are out to get some girls. Everyone comes along, including their female manager who dresses up as a boy. A twist from a story in Replace. OC is the manager. KisexOC

* * *

**When Life Gives You Lemons**

One-Shot: A Group Date

* * *

"Seriously?" Mutsuki asked with her eyes narrowed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course, Shirogane," Moriyama replied her with a satisfied smile, looking at her up and down. "You actually looked like a real guy."

The girl rolled her eyes, unfazed by her senior's comment. "Gee, thanks for the compliment."

She was dressed in a simple light blue shirt and black loose trousers. Over the shirt, she wore a grey sleeveless hooded jacket. Her short platinum blonde hair was messy as always, leaving the longer strands of hair on the right side of her head to frame her heart-shaped face. Just for that day, she was asked to take off her spectacles and put on contact lens instead, causing her green eyes to stand out even more. Being tall and skinny, her body barely had visible curves, which was hidden even more under the thick and baggy clothes.

In short, nobody could tell she was a girl.

Currently, she was standing together with the regular members of Kaijou Basketball Club, near the school entrance. Even during holidays, she had to come to school thanks to the activities in the basketball club. She sighed and looked up to the sky. It was tinted vermilion as the sun slowly set. She wanted to escape, but again, it was her senior's requests. She did not want to reject their request. As she took a deep breath to calm herself, she noticed that all the guys smelt like...orange. Why in the world did they all wear citrus scent?

"Gee, can today become even worse?" she mumbled to herself, shoving her hands into her trousers' pockets.

"Alright, let's go and pick up some girls now!" Moriyama told all of them.

It just went worse, she mentally noted.

"Wait a minute!" Another voice, one she recognized as the captain, interrupted the guy from going away.

"What is it, Kasamatsu?" Moriyama asked.

"Why do I have to accompany you?" he asked with a glare.

Moriyama shrugged. "The internet said when picking up girls, the success rate is higher when there are more people."

"Really, you guys!" The captain protested, but was interrupted by Hayakawa's enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah! Mo(r)iyama-senpai, I wi(l)(l) do my best!" He said in his usual confusing way.

"You need to show a bit of restraint," Kasamatsu dryly noted.

"Mo(r)iyama-senpai, what do you mean!? I'm being ve(r)y se(r)ious!" Hayakawa exclaimed.

"Hey, will you listen to me?" The irritated captain was near to punch his regulars, but someone stopped him from doing so.

"Alright, calm down a bit. Occasionally going out to play isn't a bad idea," the most sensible regular, Kobori, stated calmly, trying to reason with his captain."If Hayakawa goes out of hand, then it'll be easier to control him if you were around, won't it?"

That caused the captain to think. Even Mutsuki had to agree with Kobori, after all, the only one who could perhaps stop Hayakawa was their captain. She watched as Kasamatsu reluctantly agreed to join in the group.

"Um, can I go home now?" a new voice butted in. Mutsuki noticed that it was Kise, donned in a white v-neck shirt with a short-sleeved dark blue jacket. The blonde received a deadly glare from their captain, causing him to take back whatever he had just said.

She raised her hand, catching the captain attention. "How about me? Can I go away?"

Similar to Kise, she got a sharp annoyed glare from Kasamatsu.

"I'm a girl, for God's sake!" she mumbled quietly as she walked behind the group. "Why am I supposed to join these guys to pick up some girls?"

"Aw, Shiro-chan, don't be so uptight!" She heard Kise spoke up, walking backwards slowly so that he walked next to her. "You can get a girl for sure!"

Mutsuki glared at him and stepped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Hey, I'm injured, you know?" the blonde said.

She scoffed. "I didn't step on you that hard. Grow up and take it like a man, Kise!"

The first-year regular pouted but dared not to complain anymore, afraid of becoming the target of her pent-up annoyance. She smirked in satisfaction as he quietly walked past her towards Kobori. Quietly, she listened to the conversation between the two young men in front of her. It seemed that the whole idea was to cheer up Kasamatsu, who might be feeling down after the match against Touou, but was forcing himself nonetheless. The girl sighed, understanding fully how the match had affected all the members, especially their captain. She had to silently approve of the plan and promised to herself to do her best to support the group.

They finally arrived at a place in front of a station, which according to Moriyama's online research, was a sacred ground for picking up girls. Mutsuki actually noticed that there were a lot of girls. Some were looking at their direction…or Kise's direction to be precise. It was hard to not notice the good-looking blonde after all, being a model and all.

She did not realize that some girls were actually checking_ her_ out.

"Okay, how do we do it?" Kasamatsu asked his friend, a bit nervous.

"Just watch," Moriyama replied confidently.

The platinum blonde had to suppress a grin. This would be amusing to watch.

* * *

After three miserable failed attempts of the seniors, Kise was pretty sure that there were getting nowhere. People who had not tried were Kasamatsu, Shirogane, and he. They were rather ignorant about the whole ordeal and were sitting on the fountain's fence. He froze as the others stared at the trio.

The blonde held his breath as Moriyama approached them, Hayakawa following closely.

"Shirogane, go!"

He let out a breath of relief.

"What?" their manager said in annoyance, eyes slightly wide. "No way!"

Moriyama and Hayakawa stared – or glared – down at her. Although she was exceptionally tall for a girl, she was still short compared to the regulars. The way they look at her caused her to flinch slightly and then, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Despite being tough and confident, she actually relented to the seniors out of respect.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," she mumbled, standing up and walking towards the mass.

"Senpai," Kise glanced at his seniors worriedly as they looked at him, "Shiro-chan is a girl."

Silence

"Are you sure you want her to do this?" he continued.

Another silence

An awkward laugh

And they all turned their head towards the manager in a snap.

Anxiously, they watched as she casually stood there, hands in her pockets, looking around silently. Kise was fully aware of the fact that some girls were giggling as they looked in her direction. Several groups of girls were going around repeatedly in front of her, hoping she would notice them. Shirogane looked quite oblivious though, as she remained still, her eyes glancing around. However, when her green eyes met one of the girls' brown eyes, she flashed a confident smile. They giggled happily, glancing at her while whispering to one another.

"Wow," Kise quietly said, amazed.

Kasamatsu was staring with his mouth wide open.

Moriyama and Hayawaka were mentally shouting in victory.

Kobori was too stunned to do anything.

Their manager was actually succeeding in attracting girls.

It made sense, honestly, he told himself. The blonde had observed how the manager could look laid-back but collected at the same time. Her smile was mysterious and charming but kind all the same. The color of her hair was so striking that people, be it a girl or a guy, would stop to take a look. And above all, she could act more like a true gentleman than any of them did.

Out of the blue, as a group of girls walked in front of her again, one of the girls, the one with wavy brown hair tripped and Shirogane smoothly caught her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" Kise noticed her asking the shorter girl. Her voice was low enough for the girls to believe she was a real guy.

The brown head blushed and nodded.

"That's great." She smiled coolly, helping the brown head to stand up straight again. "Listen, I know this may be too daring, but would you like to go with me to have a cup of tea?" Shirogane had taken the girl's hand by then, holding it gentlemanly.

The blonde saw the unknown girl squealed, looking at her friends, as the platinum blonde continued with a suave smile, "Certainly, your friends can come along."

"Sure!" the girl said.

"We'll be glad to!" his friends followed up, swarming around her excitedly.

The regulars gaped as they saw their manager waved them over, smirking in victory.

* * *

They chose a nearby family restaurant for them and the six girls whom the manager had managed to pick up to sit down. They were sitting on one side while the group of girls on the other side. Mutsuki noticed that the girls were giggling while they checked out each of the guys on the table. The regulars were generally quite attractive in their own ways and she was not surprised that girls would flirt with them.

"It feels like a group date," Kobori said in a low voice, but loud enough for her to hear.

Moriyama, who sat on her right, patted her shoulder. "Good job, manager."

"Shut it," Mutsuki grumbled, leaning back on her chair as she passed the menu back to the waiter. As fun as it was to win against the guy, she felt somehow devastated that those girls thought she was a guy. Did she not look like a girl at all?

The girls left their seats the moment they finished ordering their drinks, excusing themselves to go to the washroom. They went as a group, each carrying a small pouch which the manager assumed was a set of make-up kits. She was amused at how ready they were for that sudden pick-up. She had never been the one to wear make-up and accessories and so she could not comprehend why the girls were so busy to wear ones. The thought of wearing make-up to look slightly like a girl crossed her mind as she stirred her latte, but she immediately dismissed it, thinking she would look ridiculous.

Her musing was interrupted when she heard someone next to her choking and spraying his drink.

"S-Senpai!?" Kise shouted in shock, causing her to turn her head to the left. Her view was obstructed by the tall blonde regular. She sighed and slightly tilted her body forward to take a better look at the stiff captain who had turned his head to face his junior.

"W-w-what is it?" the senior said in a stuttering voice.

"I should be the one to ask you! Are you okay?" Kise continued, shocked at the way the captain acting.

"N-nothing," the black head replied stiffly, his hands shaking greatly. The two juniors stared in surprise as Kasamatsu's drink splashed out of its glass thanks to his trembling hands.

"Senpai, calm down! Put the cup down! Let me wipe it up!" Kise stopped him, hastily used a wet towel to wipe the table while Hayakawa picked up the ice, using the wet towel to wrap it up.

"Are you okay, Kasamatsu-senpai?" she finally asked after the whole scene ended.

Kobori answered her inquiry, "Kasamatsu has never spoken to a girl before."

Mutsuki frowned, pointing at herself, recalling how the captain had repeatedly talked to her. "Err, hello? Am I not one?"

"You can barely count as one," Moriyama absentmindedly stated, causing the girl to glare daggers at him.

Kise, fully grasping the tense situation, patter her shoulder gently. "He means that you're different than any other girl, Shiro-chan, so don't be so angry!"

She turned to face her classmate with a bored look. "Gee, you mean by looking like a guy?"

The golden blonde grinned. "You're different because you don't need make-up to look cute."

Mutsuki would have blush, but blushing was totally not her. Besides, she was sure that he meant nothing with those words. It was simply said to tease her, as usual. And so, with all her might, she calmed herself down and cursed when she felt her cheeks still become slightly warm. Coughing to hide her embarrassment, she replied while trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I don't have time for any make-up if I have to take care of you guys."

As she looked down on her drink, stirring it nervously, she was oblivious that the regulars were grinning and smirking as she actually, for once in a while, acted like a girl. Even Kasamatsu forgot his nervousness for a while, and then he returned to his robotic state due to extreme anxiety as he stared at the empty seat in front of him.

"Anyway, back to the main topic, Kasamatsu-senpai," she gestured with her hand to the captain, eyes closed to avoid any eye contact. She was sure any eye contact at that moment would rush the heat back to her face.

Kise turned on his seat to face the senior. "How can you not speak to a girl, saved for Shiro-chan, when you have girls in your class? Don't you have a lot of opportunities?"

"As much as I found out from him, since he started school until now, he has only spoken these two words 'Nn' and 'No' to girls," Kobori explained.

Mutsuki literally face palmed while Kise cracked a nervous smile. "That doesn't count as talking!"

"Senpai, I'm a(l)ready on the ve(r)ge of c(r)ying," Hayakawa spoke up, his eyes tearing.

Kasamatsu hit his friend on the head. "I-I'm not scared! I'm also a man! I'll definitely…talk to them nicely today!"

He huffed, his speech was back to normal, but his face was beet red. It was obvious to them that he only put up a brave façade. He softly muttered some words to encourage himself, but it was too vigorous that the people watching him started to feel uneasy.

"Then, which girl does you like, Kasamatsu?" Moriyama asked. He was probably as nervous as the captain was, but was hiding it better.

"That…it's…the rightmost one," the captain bowed his head and said with a low, shy voice. Mutsuki had to bury her face on her hands to hide her chuckles at the sound of his meek voice.

"Rightmost? Ah, the very well-developed girl. I see, you like big boobs," Moriyama spoke as he nodded in understanding.

The only girl scoffed in annoyance, again with the breasts thing. What's with them and breasts size?

* * *

A snort caused Kise to shift his attention from his seniors to the girl sitting next to him. The blond turned to face the sour-looking manager as the conversation between two seniors carried on. "What's with that scoff?" He asked as he faced her, putting his chin on his palm with his elbow on the table.

"Big boobs," she replied as she shrugged. "Why do guys only look at those?"

"You don't have to be jealous," the Copy-cat stated. His eyes slightly wandered to her rather…flat chest.

"I'm not jealous!" she retorted. He had to smile at her response. She was hard to crack, but once you know the correct method, she was an opened book.

And he knew all the correct buttons to tease her.

"You're jealous, Shiro-chan" he said as he poked his forefinger to her cheek.

She swatted his hand away. "I'm not!"

"You are!" he said, grinning widely.

"Am not!" she replied irritably.

"Come on, you spent time with Momocchi so much during middle school. It's normal to be jealous," Kise said in a teasing tone.

"Satsuki's size doesn't bother me." Shirogane scoffed, crossing her arms.

He let out a short laugh. She was obviously bothered about it. Her lanky frame had bothered her a lot, especially since she had smaller breasts than average girls. She was compared to Momoi a lot since they were close friends and hang out often. He remembered that she once admitted, albeit grudgingly, about the fact. And yet, there they were with her denying the fact again.

"Don't worry," he said as he patted her head, causing her to frown but doing nothing to move it away. "You're still adorable."

The way her cheeks reddened made him chuckle. She was just so fun to tease!

"Whatever," she said with a small rare genuine smile on her lips, looking at him, as she gently took off his hand off her head.

It caught him off guard. Every time she smiled, he always found it hard to argue with or talk to her.

When they first met, Shirogane had always been a sarcastic, stubborn, and cold tough-looking girl. When she became the manager of the basketball club, the members had been so irritated at her crude remarks and ignorance. However, over time, she opened up to them and became slightly nicer. She did not complain as much and eventually become as dedicated as the regulars were, coming over to school even during their day off. Sometimes, she even stayed back later than the regulars to clean up the court and wash their clothes. The regulars finally able to see that behind her blunt comments, there were hidden kindness and attention for every single person. Ever since then, she had been completely accepted as an important part of the club.

Kise was the first to know her. He was so used to consider her as a guy, thanks to the way she behaved, ever since they met. It only changed when he asked her to join the club, to which she agreed after watching a match. Weeks later, he discovered another side of her: the kind, caring, and feminine side of her when he accidentally stumbled across her taking care of an abandoned puppy. It changed his whole opinion about Shirogane Mutsuki. Unlike the other members, he had always seen her as an actual girl ever since then.

And that real girl was smiling at him.

For some reasons, he could not form a speech whenever her lips curved upwards like that.

His captain's voice stopped his train of thoughts. "Kise."

The blonde silently thanked the interruption. "What is it?"

"W-When talking to girls, w-what is a good topic?" Kasamatsu asked urgently, his eyes darting to the chair across his.

Kise pondered for a bit. "Just…very normal topics."

"What is 'very normal'!?" the captain questioned in confusion.

Next to him, he heard Shirogane chuckling as he sighed. "Do you not know even this!? Let me think, such as…Yeah! Just like Moriyama-senpai, just praise the other party that she's cute or something like that! Also, during appropriate times, say something interesting!"

"Praise…Something interesting?" The captain looked ready to faint due to headache.

"Sorry, we've let you guys waited for a long while," the girls, who had finally returned from the washroom, said in unison.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Delicately drawn eyeliner. Thick fake lashes. Curled long hair. Shimmery lipgloss applied on the lips. Also, pretending to expose them unintentionally, the boobs. Compared to before they entered the washroom, the level had definitely gone up.

"Wow," he heard the girl sitting next to him say in amusement. "What did they do? Putting on some masks?"

Kise suppressed a laughter that almost erupted. "Shiro-chan, you should do that sometimes too," he said teasingly as he smiled at her, causing her to wave her hand dismissively. "Maybe you'll finally be noticed as a girl."

"Nah, I'll stick to who I really am. I don't care what others think," she finally said as she sipped her drink. The golden blonde shook his head, his grin remained.

"Ah, everyone has already taken their drinks! We'll also go and get ours," the girls chattered as they went to the counter to pick up their drinks.

When the girls returned to their seats with their drinks, they proposed 'Then let's make a toast! Who shall we let to shout _kanpai_?"

Kise realized that the girl sitting opposite to him was sending him a fiery hot look. He could not be the one doing it though, since it should be someone who had greater rank than him. His head turned to look at his captain. "Let's let Kasamatsu-senpai do it."

Later, he regretted his choice.

Despite looking composed and calm, Kasamatsu was completely nervous. He raised his cup and loudly said, "T-Then let's… _Oppai_!" (oppai = big boobs)

There was a pregnant, awkward silence.

And then somebody accidentally knocked the drink, causing the cup to clatter and the drink to spill all over.

Kise looked around to find who the person was.

It was Shirogane.

"Gee, sorry, sorry," she casually said, standing up trying to clean her stained light blue shirt with a napkin. "I must have heard the _kanpai _wrongly. My cup slipped."

"Eh?" one of the girls said in surprise, "Didn't he say-"

"_Kanpai,_ right?" Shirogane cut her off calmly. "I must have heard it as _oppai. _Gee, I don't know what's wrong with my head." She acted as if she was nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

The girls murmured and then sighed in relief, giggling. The girl in front of Kise smiled and nodded. "I must have heard wrongly too!"

Her friends bobbed their heads in agreement, causing the tension to disappear.

"_Did she just…_" Kise questioned inwardly, "-_help Kasamatsu-senpai?_"

"Anyway," she continued, getting out of her chair, "I had to clean my shirt first. Please, all of you enjoy your time."

He stood up automatically, but one look from her he understood. She wanted him to stay to make sure nothing went wrong again. The only people who could perhaps handle girls were the two of them. Kise sat back down on his chair as their manager walked towards the girls' washroom, silently thankful that the group of girl did not notice where Shirogane went.

* * *

"To think this is one of my favourite shirts," Mutsuki mumbled as she washed the shirt on the basin. She had taken off her stained shirt and was only wearing her jacket, totally zipped up to cover her body. "Well, at least, it might go well now."

She was so stunned that her captain actually said _oppai _because he was so anxious. Luckily, her quick mind was fast to think of an idea to cover up the mistake. The girls seemed to believe her lies since they looked relief and rather happy then. Besides, the dirty shirt was a good excuse for her to skip the socializing section. She seriously did not want to have a girl really hitting on her.

After a good fifteen minutes, her shirt was completely wet but the stain was still slightly visible. She could always wash it properly at home. At least, the stain would not be too hard to remove then if she cleaned it then. Squeezing it hard, she carried the damp shirt on one of her arm, using the other to open the door knob.

When she exited the washroom, she saw the girls were leaving in hurry.

She groaned and walked briskly towards their table.

"What happened?" she asked with one hand on her hip.

Kise looked at her tiredly. "Actually, it went okay. No wrong word being said. In fact, almost nothing we said interested them."

The green-eyed girl shook her head. "With only basketball in your heads, definitely they wouldn't be interested."

The regulars, saved for Kise, bowed their heads in defeat.

Seeing them looking like that made her feel bad.

"At least," she said, trying to cheer them up, "you can learn from your mistake. Next time, we should prepare what to talk to the girls."

They looked excited upon hearing what she said. "That's right! Next time, you and Kise will be our teachers!"

"What?" the two juniors exclaimed simultaneously.

The seniors had walked away abruptly, out of the restaurant, casually talking, even before she had a chance to reject the request. "H-hey!"

When she got out of the restaurant, they had walked away, disappeared in the crowd. Standing all by herself as a mass of people passed by, Mutsuki sighed irritably at the seniors' request. She had always been bad in communicating. Why in the world would they ask her to teach them how to talk with girls? She would push all the responsibilities to Kise. He should be better than her at least.

"Hey, cutie, are you alone? You wanna go with us?" Mutsuki turned sharply at a male voice which came from her left. Next to her was a group of guys, mostly taller than she was. How in the world these guys noticed she was a girl? That did not matter, though, not that she cared.

"Leave me alone," she said briskly, walking away.

The boys whistled while one of them grabbed her arm. "She's feisty. I like it!"

"Let go!" Mutsuki had raised her fist to punch the guy right on his face when somebody appeared behind her and had pushed the guy away from her. The person grabbed her swiftly and hid her behind his back. She looked up to see a golden-colored hair and realized who the person was.

"Leave her alone," he said, dangerously low. Mutsuki was shocked to hear Kise sounded so angry, the kind of tone he never used before.

The boys backed up, irritated and scared at the same time. "Tsk, she is taken."

Once they were out of sight, he turned to face her. "Are you stupid? Walking out with that clothes alone?"

"Huh?" she frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Kise face palmed. "And I thought you were smart…"

"Hey!" His statement offended her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look at yourself!" he exclaimed as he gestured to her appearance frantically.

Mutsuki looked down at her jacket, which was zipped up. However, it only covered most part of her chest, leaving her defined collar bones for all to see. Her slender neck was exposed for all to see, without anything to cover it. The sleeveless jacket left her thin arms bare, revealing the white smooth skin. A part of her bra could be seen from the wide gap on her jacket's armhole.

Her face burned in embarrassment as the realization dawned upon her.

"Oh," she said quietly, but refused to accept his remark openly. "I thought they won't notice I'm a girl."

She heard Kise groaned in exasperation. "You ARE a girl, okay?" He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Being much taller and having wider shoulders as compared to her, his jacket completely covered her form. "You have to know people notice you're a girl."

The platinum blonde could only nod as the golden hair guy looked straight into her eyes.

Realizing their close proximity, she pushed him gently and looked away, coughing to clear her throat. "Anyway, that help wasn't necessary. I could have handled it by myself."

She saw him grinned, back to his usual self. "I know, but why would I miss the chance to become your knight in shining armor?"

Never mind, he was apparently changing to the teasing mode.

"Do I look like a damsel in distress?" She raised an eyebrow and punched his arm lightly, causing him to laugh. "I don't need your help."

She heard him mumble something like _"You certainly do_" but she was not sure since he spoke under his breath.

"Anyway," Kise abruptly changed the topic before she could ask. "Were you helping Kasamatsu-senpai back then?"

The green-eyed girl shrugged. "What do you think?"

He grinned at her antic. "I think you do."

"Then I'll leave you at that," she nonchalantly agreed.

"What's with the vague answer?" He looked at her as he quirked an eyebrow.

Mutsuki shrugged again. "You can think whatever you want, not that I care."

Kise shook his head warily and whined. "Come on, Shiro-chan, why can't you just answer?"

"Because I don't want to," she replied airily, walking away. "Oh, look at the clock! I've to go home!"

"Hey, Shiro-chan!" Kise trailed closely behind her. "Answer my question!"

"No can do," she replied as she increased her pace.

It ended with him following her until she reached her house, still not giving her answer even after she closed the door, before he went back towards his house in defeat.

However, the two were both unaware of the secret smile on the other's lips as they could not wait for the next day to come.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending :/ Review?_


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

Hello everyone who have read this story. I have published another one-shot with the same OC. It's still KisexOC and is more or less the continuation of this fic.

Do read it!

Thanks!

Link: s/8907237/1/When-Life-Gives-You-Lemons-One-Shot-02

Oh, and the main stories will be uploaded soon! Stay tune!


End file.
